


Forbidden Love

by Wildkratticusfever



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildkratticusfever/pseuds/Wildkratticusfever
Summary: There has been many robberies lately in the Valley of Peace which was odd This time of the year it was always peaceful and out of no where appears a group of bandits with a leader that's an expert During a heist he finds a warrior, whom he spends time with starts to fall for her and he begins to change but can this love story have a happy ending or will it end unhappily. 1 of 3 parts





	1. The Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> Thsi story was first published in Fanfiction.net
> 
> I will be reposting a few of my stories here beginning with this one. Enjoy!

It's a nice quiet night as Tigress walked the streets of the Valley of Peace. She was wearing a red vest her sister had given her a few days back. She was tall about 5 feet or so tall and she just loved to walk around the valley this time of the year. It was always so...peaceful. The Valley truly lived to its name. There were hardly any bandits and the stars shone brighter. The moon shone right on her as if there was nothing else to shine on. It was the only light she had besides the small lanterns coming from the doorsteps of a few homes.

As she walked, though, she didn't notice a large shadow go by. It had a black robe to blend into the night making sure he or she wasn't discovered by the warriors of the Jade Palace. It noticed a small lonely house at the edge of the valley seeing no one to stop it, it cleverly unlocked the front door going inside and closing it again quietly being careful not to wake up the sleeping family. It removed its hood revealing a male panda. His name? Po. He's a bandit. He's been one all his life and always will be. He was wearing gloves to not leave any finger prints behind opening each and every drawer taking anything valuable. Once that was done he left and by morning there was no trace of him.

"How did he escape Tigress?" a small male red panda asked the tiger, from last night, in front of him. "You were out there all night"

"I don't know Master" She answered. "I didn't see anyone out there" They were outside the robed home. They searched for clues everywhere. But it seemed as if no one had been there last night besides the fact that there were stolen goods.

"Well who ever robed this house last night must be a professional." Another tiger right behind her said. She looked like Tigress only she was wearing a blue vest with bird designs on them and a red scar under her right eye. "There's no sign that someone was here last night."

"Yeah they did a good job at hiding it."

"Well we need to keep out a sharper eye on whoever did this. If any of you find anyone suspicious keep a close eye on them. It could be anyone."

"Yes Master Shifu" Both of the tigers said.

"Now... if you will excuse me I need to do some meditation." Shifu bowed before leaving.

"What is with dad and all his meditation?"

"I don't know MaSha but that's none of our business." Tigress told her.

"There's no clue of who robbed this house last night." A monkey said coming from inside the house.

"Nothing?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing" He answered.

"Maybe they just misplaced the items." A mantis on his shoulder said.

"We searched the entire house Mantis" MaSha said. "Don't you think we would have found the missing items?" Mantis looked at her for a second before realizing she was right.

"Good point." He agreed.

"Let's all split out and see if any other homes were robbed and see if we find any clues there" Tigress said.

"Good idea" A crane next to her said. "I'll search through the skies" he added before flying off.

"I'll search through the north" A viper said.

"I'll take the south" The monkey said.

"I'll go with Monkey" Mantis said.

"I got east" MaSha said.

"And I'll take the west" Tigress said before they nodded before splitting up. Tigress walked through the streets and it seemed awfully quiet. Especially for a Monday morning. Everyone was always in a hurry to get their children to school and for them to get to work... but not today. As she walked she heard a scream coming from one of the homes and she quickly ran towards it. When she got there she saw a hooded figure. It was the same one from last night. He quickly sensed she was near because as soon as she got there he quickly ran off with great speed. Tigress ran after him but he was too quick for her and soon she lost him. As if he had disappeared into thin air. A few hours later she met up with the rest of the five and her sister and told them what happened.

"Did you see him or her face to face?" MaSha asked her.

"No... all I know is that he's the thief he tried robbing another home this morning."

"In broad day light?" Monkey asked.

"No professional thief robs a home when anyone can see him." Mantis said.

"They all do it at night" MaSha added.

"Except for this one"

"But it's got to be the same one." Tigress said. "I just know it."

*6 miles away from the valley*

The figure walked into a small shack taking out his cloak raveling a wolf. He was tall and slim. Quite muscular for someone who doesn't work out. He has a black tunic and black pants and one eye.

"Let me guess you almost got caught." A figure in the shadows said. It was male.

"How do you know?" He asked. The figure walked out revealing the same panda from last night.

"I told you Xheng.... Never robed during the day." He told him.

"I'm just starting Chief." Xheng told him.

"You started 5 months ago" another wolf told him. "I've only started 3 months ago and already I know to steal better than you." Xhan rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm not in bad situation with the whole thing of 'Forbidden Love' Kang" Xhan told him.

"Hey Forbidden Love is the best kind of love one can have." Kang said. Po got up hearing their conversation to get tea. "You'll see... that princess will be all mine one of these days."

"Hey Chief!" Xhan turned to Po. "What do you think of all this 'Forbidden Love' with Kang here?"

"That he just forget about it." Po said plainly. 'oooo' the rest of the bandits went.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kang said getting angry.

"It's forbidden love," Po began taking a sip from his tea. "It's not allowed... You're a bandit Kang and she's a princess. There is no way you have a slightest chance with her."

"That's the point of Forbidden Love Chief" Kang said. "You have to fight for it."

"Enough with this love talk Kang" Po yelled making Kang quiet down. "Tonight we have an important robbery at the Valley of Peace!" He took out a map of the valley as the rest of the wolves gathered around him. "The emperor is leaving his most valuable jewel in the Jewelry Parlor." He points to a building with red circle around it. "The Furious Five and Master MaSha are going to be guarding it, but we get them to spilt up we'll be able to get in." Po explained.

"But how can we do that sir?" Xheng asked.

"By robbing multiple places at the same time" Po said. "You, Gang, Yun, Naro, and Kuo will rob the noddle shop on the other side of the valley. Kang, Lang, Yan, Tie, and Hang will take the homes in the south... and while you're at it... get some food supplies... we're running low."

"Yes sir" Kang said.

"Nayi you and the rest will take the north"

"Yes sir" Nayi said as she handed the bags to the rest. "what do you suggest we take sir?"

"Anything that you find valuable." Po told her. "I will take the jewel and hopefully this is enough to leave at least one guarding the jewel".

*At the Valley*

"Wow" MaSha marveled at the jewel.

"Isn't it amazing?" Viper said staring at it.

"It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen in my life" Monkey said in awe.

"Please be careful with it" The Emperor said.

"Don't worry your majesty" Master Shifu told him. "The Furious Five and MaSha will make sure it's safe."

"Thank you Master Shifu" The Emperor bowed as Master Shifu bowed back. Tigress took the box where the jewel was placed in and smiled looking at it. It was a semi-large jade jewel in a diamond chain. It's the most expensive jewel in all of China.

"Be sure to keep an eye out for the bandit" Shifu told them once the Emperor left and was out of earshot.

"Yes Master Shifu" They bowed.


	2. The Heist

A few hours later it was already dark and Tigress was guarding the jewel keeping an eye out for the bandit that's been coming every night for the past few days. MaSha and the rest of the Furious Five weren't there due to the recent reports of some bandits in the other side of the valley and she was left to guard the jewel. Tigress looked at the jewel once again to make sure it was still there in the box inside the safe. Once she saw that it was still there she closed it locking it. Once she turned around there was a hooded figure standing in front of her. Just looking at her.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked getting in a stance.

"I mean no harm." It said. It was male. "I'm a friend not an enemy" He said but unknown to her, since she can't see his face, it was Po, the leader of the most wanted bandits in China and Europe. "I was sent here by the emperor" He lied.

"Really?" She asked getting suspicious. "How do I know you're not just some bandit that is trying to get to the jewel?" Po glared at her.

"Fine since that doesn't work" He said as he took out a dagger from inside his cloak. "I guess it'll be done the hard way." He said attacking her but Tigress quickly evaded him. Tigress defended herself as much as she could and soon started to fight back when he tried going for the jewel.

"You're not what I expected tiger" Po said as they fought and quickly stabbed her on the side. Tigress screamed from the pain. "You would make a great bandit too bad your one of the good guys." He said grabbing the jewel from the safe as Tigress laid on the ground trying to keep the blood from flowing. Po began to walk away but Tigress was smart enough to get in his way making him drop the jewel.

"NO!" They both yelled but someone caught it.

"MaSha!" Tigress said with a bit of pain.

"Tigress!" MaSha ran over to her with the jewel on her paw. "are you ok?"

"No! He's getting a way!" she yelled. MaSha turned around and saw Po getting away. She started to go after him but in mere seconds he had disappeared and he had token the jewel from her blindly.

*The next day*

"Did you see his face?" MaSha asked her.

"No I didn't" Tigress said getting up from her bed. "he kept his hood on"

"Did you get a name from him?" Mantis asked

"Oh yeah a bandit is going to give me his name while he's committing a crime" Tigress said sarcastically.

"Oh right...sorry." Mantis said sheepishly.

"That isn't enough information to capture him." Shifu said. "MaSha can you figure out at least who he is?"

"No I need more information. On what he looks like what kind of things he steals."

"Well we know he's after anything valuable." Monkey said.

"He did say that he was sent by the Emperor to check on the jewel" Tigress told her.

"Then he lies in order to commit the crime?" MaSha asked.

"My brother is a bandit" Monkey said. "Whenever he tries to steal something, when there's a guard, he lies to be able to get past them. It usually works depending on how dumb the guard is." He added as they all looked at him. "What?"

"Your brother is a bandit?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah he is a bandit but I haven't seen him in years so I don't know where he is now."

"I think I've seen some descriptions of a few bandits like that but I would need more info on him." MaSha said.

"Well we'll see what we can come up with" Tigress said.

"Search the Valley to see if there are any clues to who he is." Master Shifu said. "We need to find that jewel."

"Yes Master Shifu" They bowed and ran out to find the jewel.

*With Po and the bandits*

"Alright what did you guys collect?" Po asked them.

"We got some money from the noodle shop" Kang said.

"I was able to get a few jewels from a few homes before one of those tigers showed up" Nayi said handing him the bag.

"Nice job" Po told her looking into the bag.

"Did you get the Emperor's jewel sir?" Xhan asked.

"Indeed I did" Po said.

"Yes finally we can get out of this retched valley" Kang said excitedly looking at the jewel.

"Not so fast Kang" Po told him. "There's something else we need to take."

"What is it sir?" Nayi asked.

"There are artifacts at the Jade Palace that are worth millions and even more in Europe. If we get one of the Furious Five's 'loyalty' we'll be able to get in no problem" Po told them.

"Yeah but how are we going to do that?" Nayi asked him. "The Furious Five and MaSha are probably searching for us."

"They know what we all look like" Kang added.

"True" Po said. "But they didn't see me"

"You always go unseen Chief" Xhan told him.

"That's why HE'S going nut head" Nayi said hitting him.

"Oww" Xhan exclaimed rubbing the back of his neck.

"But how are you going to get their attention without looking suspicious?" Kang asked.

"Don't worry I'm great at this." Po said. "I've token on Dragons. I think I can take a couple of tigers, a monkey, crane, mantis and a snake." He added grabbing a normal coat.

*At the Valley.*

Tigress walked through the Village keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Although, as she walked she didn't notice someone and she bumped right into him.

"Hey watch it" It said. It was Po. He was wearing a coat, and had patched up burlap pants.

"I'm sorry" She apologized helping him up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well next time you should pay closer attention." He told her before noticing who he was talking too. "Are you Master Tigress?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh no reason" He said. "I'm sorry for talking to you like that" He bowed.

"No need to bow" She told him. "It is kind of my fault anyway... what's your name? I've never actually seen you around here."

"I'm Po and I'm new here at the valley"He told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Po" She said politely.

"Nice to meet you too" He returned the greeting.

"I have to go" She excused herself.

"Alright, I'll see you around." He smiled.

"Yeah," She smiled back. "Bye" and with that she left.

"That's the one" He told himself.

"Her?" Nayi asked coming out of the bushes. "You're going to befriend that tiger?"

"Why not?" He asked her. "She seems to be easily tricked. Besides her sister is much harder to convince."

"Alright then here" She said giving him a heavy bag. "These are the weapons you might need if you get into any trouble" Po rolled his eyes and gave her back the bag.

"I don't need any. Nayi. They're not going to hurt me even if they tried."

"Alright fine" She crossed her arms. "But if you get hurt don't come complaining to me."

"When have a done that?" He asked her but all he got from her was a grunt.

*With Tigress*

Tigress met up with the rest of the Five and MaSha back the palace empty handed.

"I looked through scrolls and found a few bandits with a description like the one from yesterday and one with no name" MaSha told her.

"What do you mean no name?" Monkey asked her.

"I mean it has his description but he's never been caught" MaSha told him. "He's never been looked at face to face and never had a name" She added. Tigress took the scroll and began to read it.

"Number 1: Most Wanted

Name: N/A

Height: 6'5"

Species: Unknown

Gender: Male (you can only hear his voice.)

Description: The Most Wanted criminal in all of China, Europe, Russia, and Africa for 8 years. Steals mostly jewels, and sometimes kidnaps children and/or teens leaving a ransom or they are never seen again.

Allies: Nayi Spivero, Kang Hue, Xhan Xhun, Yan Yun, Tie Boe, Kuo Kay, and Hang Lea.

*Don't chase after him... he'll be found when he wants to be found*"

"This sounds like one tough dude." Mantis said looking at it with Monkey.

"His species is unknown?" Monkey asked.

"That's what it says on his records" MaSha answered. "It must be him because I found similar records of his allies." She added.

"Nothing else is known about him?" Tigress asked.

"No I searched every scroll sis there's nothing." MaSha confirmed.

"Then how are we going to find who the bandit is before the Emperor comes at the end of the week?" Tigress asked with a worried expression.


End file.
